


kiss me (kiss ya)

by broikawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, New Year's Kiss, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Platonic Kissing, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, Suna Rintarou-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broikawa/pseuds/broikawa
Summary: rintarou and osamu share many things: food, friends, lingering stares, and kisses.or ;; 2 times they kissed at midnight (and 1 time they did again)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109
Collections: SunaOsa





	kiss me (kiss ya)

**Author's Note:**

> snos server said four words (sunaosa new years kiss) and this was born in two 3hr writing sessions. was not expecting to get another fic out before the new year and yet. here we are. pls enjoy these dense, dense gays
> 
> cw for mentioned drinking/safe alcohol use (2018)

_2013_

Osamu must have noticed Rintarou’s absence.

“Sunarin,” Osamu said, leaning in the kitchen doorway, “it’s three minutes. We’re waitin’ for ya.” His eyes were droopy from being a lightweight when it came to staying up late, something Rin knew well from many sleepovers together.

He closed the fridge, ceasing his heist of whatever the twins had in stock, and turned. “Why do you have nothing in your house?” he asked. It wasn’t a complete diversion – he _was_ hungry – but it was better than nothing. 

“We’ve got plenty,” he told him. “I can make ya somethin’, if ya want. Or, y’know, you could eat what we’ve got in there.” He gestured to the doorway and, subsequently, the living room where Atsumu, Gin, and Akagi resided. Rin had left to get away from everyone. Osamu had been laughing loudly and it was the most beautifully annoying thing he’d done in a while. Rin’s heart would’ve bursted from his chest if he hadn’t left, and he was sure cleaning blood out of the carpet wasn’t how his friends wanted to ring in the new year.

He waved him off, though, moving to a cupboard instead and taking out a glass. He filled it in the sink. “Got tired of stuffing my face with junk. I wanted something else,” he said, the first thing he could think of.

“Just hurry up,” Osamu told him, turning to leave. “Don’t want ya to miss it.”

( _Come sit next to me again_ ).

Maybe going back would be better. What was worse – being alone with him, or not being able to be alone? Before he could leave, Rintarou stopped him. “Wait,” he said, though he didn’t know what he wanted him to wait for.

Promptly, Osamu turned back around. They stood – Osamu on one side of the room, Rintarou on the other – and looked, stalking, waiting for someone to do something first.

Osamu took the leap.

“Kinda weird that it’s New Years already, huh?” he asked him, stuffing his hands in his hoodie pockets, turning his eyes to the floor. His socked feet shuffled on the tiles awkwardly.

“Everyone says that,” Rin told him, obvious.

“It’s true, though.” He came forward, leaning against the counter. Rin followed suit, standing next to him, but not close. There was enough space between them for another person. Rin wondered quietly why he felt the need to observe the distance between them. “We’re gonna graduate,” Osamu said, quieter.

A groan left his mouth, and he put a pat on Osamu’s arm. “Don’t you start. What’s Yumie-san say about energy on New Years? Positive something, something?” He took a sip from his water.

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, waving him off. After a moment, he muttered, “It’s gonna be weird without ya.”

( _I don’t want ya to go._ )

“I’m not going that far.”

“Shizuoka ain’t far?”

Silence occupied the room again. The inevitability of it – of leaving, of leaving _him_ – hit Rintarou, filling his lungs. He said nothing, staring at Osamu, the small dots on his neck, his almost-overgrown undercut, the roots of his hair showing, the chewed strings of his hoodie. He felt real. He put his glass on the counter. If he had kept holding it, he would’ve crushed it under his grip.

( _If I look at ya, I might explode_ ).

 _Leaving him_. He thought it like Osamu was his to leave.

“Oi!” came from the other room – Atsumu – and startled both of them. “Are you two gettin’ in here anytime soon?”

Osamu gave him a shout back: “Hold yer horses, we’re coming!” Rin imagined an irritated Atsumu, then, probably shaking his head at his brother, or calling him an idiot. When someone shouted to them there was one minute to midnight, they looked at each other.

Neither one moved.

Rin’s eyes were over Osamu’s face again – his eyes, their warm brown, and his ears, blushing pink, and his lips. Soft, maybe. Maybe warm, too. Kissable? Maybe one day he’d find out.

Intimately, he raised his eyes back up again to meet Osamu’s, though his were trained down at Rintarou’s own mouth. “We should…” Rin started, vaguely throwing his hand in the direction of the door

“Yeah…” he said, eyes flicking to Rin’s before dragging back down, like he couldn’t restrain himself, like his eyes were glued.

The melting snow outside poured down the roof and the gutters, making it sound like it was raining. It was so loud they almost couldn’t hear the others counting down the seconds.

Osamu’s hand pushed across the counter. His finger laid over Rin’s own.

His lips were soft, and warm. Definitely kissable.

It was over in a second, and quickly Rintarou was watching Osamu’s back as he walked out of the kitchen and back into the other room without a single word.

( _I didn’t know it’d be that nice_ ).

_2018_

The apartment was loud.

It wasn’t his apartment, but Atsumu’s teammate Bokuto’s, and the whole place was noisy with music and chatter and glasses clinking together. Rintarou stood in a corner away from the main action, not wanting to be involved. He was only there because he was in Osaka for the holidays visiting his sister at her university. He was only there because Osamu convinced him to go.

“It’ll be fine,” he had insisted as he cleaned up the cooktop, scrubbing off the day’s grime.

Rin, sitting on the other side of the counter, disagreed. “Spend my night alone, _peacefully_ , or surrounded by loud, drunk athletes? Whatever will I do?”

Osamu gave him a look of displeasure. “I’m not drinkin’,” he said, “if that makes ya feel better. And you can stay at my place if ya don’t wanna go too far after. I’ll even take ya myself.”

“So gentlemanly,” he’d teased.

( _Anything for you_ ).

The apartment was nice enough, aside from the partygoers. It was roomy, allowing him space. The only other significantly less-drunk person he could spot was Bokuto’s boyfriend (husband, maybe?), Akaashi, who seemed to be the one who was actually in charge.

The bottle in his hand was open but barely touched like it was only there for show, but Rin had no desire to do anything about that – he could already feel a headache growing, and his energy was depleting with every second.

He wondered where Osamu was.

He was the one that’d made him go and he wasn’t even there. His eyes were on the front door like a hawk, his head spinning around any time he heard even a semblance of a knock. He knew enough of the people at the party to not feel uncomfortable, but he did wish Osamu was there. The jitters were everywhere in his body – his fingers drumming on the bottle, his toes wiggling on the wood floors.

( _I hope I’m not here too late_ ).

As Hinata shouted to Atsumu and Sakusa to save the kissing for midnight, there was a knock, finally, at the door. Rin almost moved to open it, but Akaashi reached it before he could move.

Osamu’s eyes met his immediately. There was a hint of sympathy in them as he came inside, discarding his shoes and jacket and eventually taking post next to Rintarou.

“You’re late,” he said quietly, though it was likely just his usual voice cutting through the noise of the party. He sipped at his beer. It was gross, but he took another anyway.

“I know,” he said, remorseful. “Got carried away closin’ up. I got here for midnight, at least. Won’t miss the countdown.”

“Congrats,” he said flatly, “you get to watch your brother and his boytoy suck face.” He looked over at said brother and boytoy, the latter sat in an armchair with the former sitting on his lap with his nose tucked into his neck affectionately.

Osamu chuckled, looking wearily in the same direction. “Oh, _joy_ , thanks for reminding me.”

They resigned themselves to people-watching, observing whatever drunken antics the others decided to get into. Anyone with a partner was draping themselves over each other, the rest making friendly but loud conversation, or moving about the apartment, eating or drinking or both. When it got boring, Rin took his phone out from his pocket and looked at the time displayed. It was five to midnight – he mentally prepared himself for the excitement that was about to go down.

( _Do I even have a chance?_ )

Everyone came to their senses about the time, all squeezing into the living room together to count down. Seconds were shouted by everyone, but Rin confined them to his brain, instead, mentally counting down the seconds until he would be allowed to go home. Something compelled him to look at Osamu.

He was looking at him as well. _I’m not gonna make this mistake again_ , Rintarou thought as the clock hit midnight, but he found himself pushing forward regardless.

There were cheers, likely for the time and not for them.

His lips were still soft, still warm. They were wet. They moved against his willingly. They were gone in a second. Rin wanted to pull them back towards him, but Osamu took a half step away from him before he could.

They were driving through the slush a half hour later.

( _It might’ve been more than just one, if I wasn’t such a coward_ ).

  
  


_2023_

Osamu was outside Rintarou’s door at 11:23PM.

“Hey,” he said, plastic bag in hand, backpack on shoulder. He lifted the bag. “I brought food,” he told him, as if that made it better. His appearance was like he hadn’t looked in a mirror for hours, his hair unruly and chin sprouting bits of stubble. Rin studied him, almost wondering if he should let him in in the first place. He showed up unannounced, yes, but he also showed up unannounced with a meal in hand.

Decidedly, he opened the door wider.

( _I’ll make this worth it, I promise_ ).

Closing the door behind him and following him into the kitchenette, Rin asked, “What’s in the bag?” “I told ya,” he said, putting it on the counter, “I brought dinner.”

He shook his head. “I mean the backpack.”

Osamu kept that on. “Just brought a few things with me. I didn’t take a two hour train just to take another an hour later. Hope that’s okay. Here.” He passed him a container and Rin took it.

He ignored how he invited himself to stay over, but the thought lingered quietly. “Thanks,” he said, taking it to the couch and leaving Osamu to do the rest. He joined him a moment later, sitting on the ground.

“I hope I’m not intruding,” Osamu said, opening his food.

“I’m home alone.”

“Maybe yer having a one-person party,” he quipped, “I dunno.”

“It’s fine,” he told him, and it was. There weren’t many others he’d would’ve minded spending the night alone with.

( _Thank you for lettin’ me stay_ ).

Osamu took a bite. “Why don’t ya turn on the TV or somethin’,” he said, covering his mouth to prevent the food he’d stuffed in from falling out. “Put on one of those New Years programs.”

“I hate those,” Rin told him, reaching for the remote control, turning the TV on. “I never like the songs.”

He swallowed the mouthful. “The fireworks at the end are nice. Give this place some background noise once in a while, why don’t ya?” he teased, giving him an elbow.

Rintarou dug into his food, too. Truly, he wasn’t that hungry, and he shouldn’t have been eating so late, either, but he was running out of energy to care. Like he’d predicted, a song he knew but didn’t like came on the television. He shuffled to face Osamu, leaning on the couch cushions. Osamu’s eyes were on the TV, watching the performance passively, but he was watching nonetheless.

( _Why do ya look at me when I’m lookin’ away? Can’t ya look when I do, for once?_ )

Osamu glanced at him. “Ya gonna eat?” he asked, looking at the scarcely touched meal. He gave him a nod, though he didn’t know if it was true. Osamu’s own meal was finished diligently; he dropped the chopsticks in the container, leaning back against the couch. His head dipped back farther, his Adam’s apple protruding. Rin watched it delicately before Osamu turned to look at him, too.

It was reaching a minute.

They’d done this before.

It should’ve been expected, somehow; it was only them, they were alone, not that being around others had ever stopped them. The announcers on the television were counting down. The flat was still.

“I never asked last time,” Osamu said softly, like he was regretting it, like Rintarou hadn’t wanted it, too. His eyes were soft like his voice was, his hair almost long enough to fall in front. The hoodie he was wearing was an old one; he must’ve had it for years.

Rin considered carefully his own words. “You didn’t ask the time before that, either.”

“Neither did you,” he told him, and he was right.

“What are you saying?” Rin asked. He knew the answer. “Are you asking now?”

“What would ya say if I was?”

Somehow, so many years later, his lips were the same soft, the same warm as the first time. They were gentle. They moved against Rintarou’s mouth like they wanted to be there, like they’d always wanted to be there. Rintarou didn’t want them to leave. They’d left twice before, and he didn’t want that to happen again.

Outside, the snow melted, like it had once before.

He was glad he was staying. They kissed far past midnight.

( _I wanna kiss him far past tonight, too_ ).

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years yall, i hope you all have a good start to 2021 (and thank you for all the love this year TT___TT i feel so loved.... heres to another year of volleyball gays)
> 
> follow me places !  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sonokeiji_) | [tumblr](https://etherealparrish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
